russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Iskul Bukol, This Time Will Be A High School Level
January 5, 2017 From the classic hit sitcom Iskul Bukol originally topbilled by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, it was the top-rating program of IBC-13 in the late 70s and 80s (1977-1990); and the sequel to the original comedy sitcom Back to Iskul Bukol with Joey as the only member, aired from 1999 to 2000 (as part of VTV on IBC block). The movies were also made popular one with Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1977, Iskul Bukol Fresmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008 which Tito, Vic and Joey reunited for the comedy movie; while the reimagining version of Iskul Bukol aired on TV5 in 2011. 27 years after the end of the original TV sitcom, the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol made a comeback, but they're no longer seen in Wanbol University, because they're now focus on a millenial high school level. On Saturday, January 7, IBC-13 announced the return of Iskul Bukol to Philippine television. Instead, a new geenration of the longest-running sitcom will be the new title Iskool Bukol, the school-oriented sitcom which will be topbilled by the newest teen comedy trio of Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and introducing Joyce Abestano as the three high school characters, with Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom after 33 years in being showbiz industry. Iskool Bukol Full Trailer: Ngayong January 7 na! (Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform) and Joyce (school uniform)) (YouTube) The sitcom will now be set in Diliman High School, the public high school because of the junior high school and senior high school level where Keith, Raisa and Anne attend along with most of the young children and teenagers. Joining Keith, Raisa and Joyce along with Tonton in the cast of Iskool Bukol are Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia, Mr. Fu as the good-looking Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia in her much-awaited comeback of IBC after 27 years (with the original sitcom Iskul Bukol) and regnaied itself as the only member of the original sitcom to turned into a school-oriented sitcom as she play the role of the resident high school professor at Diliman High School Fred Lo as Rude, the youngest adviser to teach at Diliman High School, Mariel Rodriguez, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach. Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Neil Coleta as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. Now that Iskool Bukol will be similar to the forrmer ABS-CBN's youth-oriented sitcom Luv U, which ended earlier last year in favor of its school-themed drama for IBC-13. This time, the sitcom will be the version 2.0 for teens in terms of using a school uniforms (Filipino: uniporme or kasuotang pampaaralan) at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above as a teen demographic, this will be make viewers laugh while teaching the lesson in high school. The revival of Iskul Bukol is a result of IBC-13 and Secarats' ever-changing demographic in a high school level. While they still be loyal to IBC-13, the station is also attracting a large amount of younger followers, most of whom grew up in the social media age. It is one of the new shows of IBC-13 as preparation for its upcoming 57th anniversary. Iskool Bukol is a light and funny school-oriented sitcom which centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Keith (Cruz), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Raisa (Dayrit) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Abestano), who are achieve to study for subject. Their academic high school friendship when Keith and Anne's father Anton (Gutierrez) and Keith's mother Mariel (Rodriguez) are the Escalera family, while Raisa's mother Maricar (Jennica Garcia) and her father Luigi (Boom Labrusca) paired with Raisa as a high school teenager as they learn with Keith and Anne in a valuable lesson despite the hilarious fun of friendship. Iskool Bukol will be under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr.. The school-oriented sitcom will also feature Jennica Garcia, Boom Labrusca, Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. It will be directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna. For Keith, Raisa and Joyce, the established trio created the primetime school-oriented sitcom which will be a laugh track as their female teen stars. Keith landed in her second project after Glory Jane; while Raisa landed in her breakthrough role after her supporting role in Hulog ng Langit and the first project of Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce in her major sitcom debut. Iskool Bukol is set to premiere this Saturda (January 7), 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13.